<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Spice My Life Up Like Never Before by dominhos_pizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971674">You Spice My Life Up Like Never Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominhos_pizza/pseuds/dominhos_pizza'>dominhos_pizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO ROUND TWO COLLECTION [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, I love egg chairs way too much, Libraries, M/M, Minsung are domestic af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominhos_pizza/pseuds/dominhos_pizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is a pureblood Slytherin. Jisung is a muggleborn Gryffindor. Minho never thought he'd be having his first date in a library reading Food Network magazines and helping his lover find his beloved friends from so long ago.</p><p>The brilliant heart-shaped smile that Jisung exudes is the image that wakes Minho up every morning, even on days when he can’t get up by himself. It's what Minho strives to protect the most, and Minho will go to no ends to make sure that smile never goes away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO ROUND TWO COLLECTION [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Spice My Life Up Like Never Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tropes used = AU - Harry Potter, First Dates, Libraries</p><p>I swapped my opening note with my description whoops!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the Hogwarts Library is a sunny spring day that everyone desires, with its vibrant blue skies, rustling greenery, and small crowds of students walking along the trail to Hogsmeade. It seems like a day everyone wants to be there for, to be in the presence of the warm sunlight. </p><p>However, a certain few people have other plans. </p><p> The sun’s radiating rays shine through a window and illuminate the surroundings of the Hogwarts Library. The light reflects off the filled bookshelves, the wooden desks, the flat rectangular tables, and the dated rugs that lie on the floor. And, amidst all that, is a large egg chair loveseat that could easily fit more than one person. The loveseat, adorable baby blue in color, hangs slightly off the ground and extends forward slightly, resembling a footrest. </p><p>Two lovebirds lay comfortably against each other in the sky-colored egg chair loveseat. They take full advantage of the peace and quiet of the secluded part of the library.</p><p>(Well, the place is intentionally charmed to not be seen by other people but them, but no one has to know.)</p><p>Minho skims through the magazine in his hands, reading through the recipes on its pages with leisure. He sees images of alfredo-covered fettuccine with hints of black pepper sprinkled over it, grilled corn laced in a thin coat of light butter, a rack of light-brown lamb chops charred to just the right level, mouth-watering pho that glints in the light, and even haejangguk in its steaming deliciousness. In the magazine, there are instructions on how to make them all, and Minho is delighted that the magazine he is reading provides this.</p><p>A delicate, soft voice fills the empty silence in the room. “Minho, what are you doing?” </p><p>Ah, Jisung. He’s the shining savior in Minho’s life, and Minho has no idea what he would do in life without him. Jisung has guided him through all sorts of trouble throughout the years, constantly saving him left and right. This goes for everything: homework, lifestyle, and even family problems. The brilliant heart-shaped smile that Jisung exudes is the image that wakes Minho up every morning, even on days when he can’t get up by himself. </p><p>Minho turns his head slightly to face his lover, who currently has his head resting against Minho’s right shoulder. Even when wearing large circular glasses, which are about to slide off the bridge of his nose, Jisung remains sleepy as ever. The afternoons, especially around noon, make Jisung tired, and it shows. </p><p>Jisung rapidly blinks, presumably to keep himself awake. Minho can’t help but look at him and giggle. Jisung is so, so cute.</p><p>“I’m reading a food magazine,” Minho answers with a fondness in his voice.</p><p>Jisung may be half-asleep, but he is aware of what is happening around him. He just talks in a mumble when he’s half-asleep. Minho finds Jisung’s sleepy voice adorable, and all of Minho’s friends know. They’ve heard about it plenty of times from Minho’s ‘complimenting’ rants about Jisung. “Which one?” </p><p>“Uh…” Minho trails off.</p><p>Minho, despite reading this magazine for a good half-hour, has not bothered to look at its cover. He just knows that it’s about food and that’s it. Now that he thinks about it, that fact is pretty unsettling.</p><p>Adjusting his own black tie, Minho slips his finger in between the pages he’s currently reading and flips the magazine to the front cover. The first thing Minho sees on the cover is a humongous baked chicken that lies on top of a plate of cranberries and herbs. There’s a “The Big Thanksgiving Issue” adorning the space on top of the chicken, and, to the left of that space, is a dark reddish magenta circle with the brand name written inside in white. </p><p>“Food Network?”</p><p>Jisung surprisingly seems to know what Minho’s talking about. He nods, and the turtleneck cream-colored sweater he’s wearing follows his movements. “Ah, yes. That. That, both the channels and the magazines, are my childhood.”</p><p>“And how so exactly?” </p><p>Jisung purses his lips before answering. “You know my history as a muggle-born. We have these televisions -- I’m not sure if you know about them -- but they would always show things, very fascinating things. Each different thing is called a channel.”</p><p>“I’ve heard about televisions, although very briefly.” Minho gives him a soft smile. Jisung always knew how to explain unfamiliar concepts well.</p><p>Jisung continues. “When I was younger, I had no idea how to use a remote, the thing that controls televisions, so my mother would always choose the channel for me. Apparently, she had a love for this particular channel: Food Network.” Jisung peers towards the window with nostalgic, reminiscent eyes. “It was always the iconic circle in the corner. When I talked to my friends from elementary, they would always know what I was talking about when I mentioned the ‘food channel with the circle.’ Sadly, I don’t have any contact with any of those friends, as I’m here now, but I would be willing to talk with them if I ever saw them again.”</p><p>“Remember any names?” Minho snuggles in closer to Jisung. “It’s to jog your memory.”</p><p>Jisung leans his head closer to Minho’s neck, taking in the minty and ocean-smelling scent of Minho’s cologne. “Let’s see...um, there were two Aussies in my school: Felix and Chris. They loved using their accents.” Jisung laughs, tinkering like a bell. “Felix was a day older than me, and he and I would be in the same classes all the time. We grew to know each other so much that he introduced me to his upperclassmen friend Chris. The three of us would always hang out by the beach. The two of them would teach me English, and, over the years, I managed to learn it somehow.”</p><p>“And then,” Jisung continues to explain. “Chris introduced me to his friend, Changbin. Chris, Changbin, and I always got along due to our passion in music, so, for the next year or so that I was there, I spent time with them. I’m antisocial, but I somehow manage to talk to people. I even made friends with Hyunjin, a guy six months older than me whose passion is dancing; Seungmin, an intellectual who was a week younger than Felix; and Jeongin, Chris’ favorite little target to dote on.”</p><p>Jisung turns back to look at Minho, the two of them staring at each other eye to eye. Minho could see Jisung’s longing for the past through his eyes beyond the stars and galaxies on the surface. </p><p>Sometimes, Minho just wishes he can wash Jisung’s pains away just like how Jisung washed his.</p><p>Wait a minute, that last statement. Chris and Jeongin -- those two seem familiar. There could be a way. </p><p>“Wait, Jisung, darling.”</p><p>Jisung was in near tears. Minho wants to wipe those tears away; he just didn’t know how. He doesn’t  “Yes, Minho?”</p><p>“I think I have a way to contact Chris.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Christopher Bang, right?” Minho did not totally take a guess at that.</p><p>“Y-yeah. How did you know?”</p><p>“I had a gut feeling,” Minho answers. “Now, watch this. It’ll be a wonder if this works. Just so if this works and Mirae doesn’t hit the window...”</p><p>Minho leans away from the egg chair loveseat to make sure not to hit Jisung. His lover looks at him with scared puppy eyes as he gets up, and Minho just can’t help but to worry. Did Jisung think that he was going to leave? He would never as long as Jisung was there. It would be very impolite and rude to do so if he did. There was no need to worry about that, though. Minho just couldn’t bring himself to do it even if he tried. He walks to where the window is, picks at the window latch keeping the window closed, and pries it open. The window opens, letting the summer air and the breeze in. Minho inhales deeply for whistling a small tune.</p><p>Chan, or Chris as Jisung calls him, always was a bookworm. When coming up with calling signals for Mirae, he used references from books. The two of them were busy watching Hunger Games one night, and Chan randomly decided to make Minho’s call based on Rue's whistle.</p><p>To this day, Minho remembers it. He just hopes that Mirae does too.</p><p>When Mirae, Chan’s snowy owl, comes gracefully flying through the window and perching on Minho’s shoulder, Minho gasps in wonder. This is unbelievable. It’s been years since Minho’s been introduced to his calling for Mirae and a year or two since he’s seen Chan.</p><p> “His owl still responds.” Minho says, admiring Mirae as she perches on his black blazer.</p><p>“He has an owl?” Jisung asks in shock as he watches Minho gently stroke the owl’s feather.</p><p>“Yeah,” Minho turns to face him, Mirae still on his shoulder. “Jisung darling, this is Mirae. ”</p><p>The flame and the galaxy in Jisung’s eyes reawaken suddenly, and Jisung rushes over to where Minho stands to pet Mirae. “Oh my gosh, what a pretty owl!” Jisung joins Minho’s hands in caressing each of Mirae’s silver feathers</p><p>“You know,” Minho clicks his tongue. “I was thinking that we could contact Chris today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Jisung’s eyes light up.</p><p>“Yeah, just let me make the letter, tell me what you want on it, and we’ll send it through Mirae.”</p><p>Jisung makes efforts to try to avoid accidentally hitting Mirae, but he can’t help but launch himself at Minho. He engages Minho in the most aggressive but loving hug the world has ever seen. Jisung wraps his arms around him and grips his hands onto Minho’s shoulder blades. He pecks Minho’s cheek.</p><p>“I’ve said this before, but I just want to say thank you. For everything. Literally. You’re my savior.”</p><p>Minho laughs. “I could say the same thing for you. Now, let’s make that letter, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, after the two send that letter, Mirae comes back with a response by Chris. Nervously skimming through the sent parchment, Jisung jumps in joy when he sees an invitation to Chris’ house and Minho, as always, looks up to him as if Jisung hung the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>